Beijing Opera Tale
Beijing Opera Tale (京剧传说) is a Chinese AU which is based on Beijing Opera and Chinese traditional literature with all of the characters decorated with traditional Chinese style outfits. The story is similar to the original Undertale story with some changes. Like Undertale, the two races - Humans and Monsters - have shared the world. The two races have an affinity for Beijing Opera in this AU. However, Monsters show better performance ability than Humans. With envy and dissatisfaction, the Humans started to attack the Monsters. The King of the Monsters didn't want to fight, so they choose to live in seclusion on Mt. Ebott (Not the underground) to avoid human's wrath. The Barrier is replaced with a magical illusion casted by Asgore's magic to trap every Human who enters Mt. Ebott without enough Determination to see through the illusion. The illusion can't stop monsters out, but creatures like Flowey and Chara's ghost can't go out of the Mt. Ebott because their soul are locked by their nostalgia. When Monsters die, they don't turn into dust. Instead their wound or their heart (if they die naturally) will become butterflies which will fly away. A butterfly which is larger than other butterflies with unique patterns is called "Soul Butterfly" (魂蝶) which is transformed by the Monsters' Soul. The Soul Butterfly will fly everywhere the dead Monster had arrived then fly back to the place where the monster dies and disappeared. This AU also provides a theory for the reason why most Monsters can die just by performing one hit in Genocide Route: Monsters had been injured and their magic can make them look like they had no injuries. Their injuries cannot be cured. Also, almost all the monsters will fight against Frisk when it's Genocide Route, though it hasn't been a game yet. Monster Kid can be killed, but he will transfer into a dragon which is not easy to beat when it's Genocide Route. Also, Alphys will fight Frisk after Undyne's death in Genocide Route. This AU has Extinction Route (绝灭线), which is more extreme than Genocide Route. In Extinction Route, Frisk become insane without Chara's help and she takes revenge to Monsters. Monsters will be able to remember timelines and become insane or show their real appearance. Characters Flowey Flowey is a Chinese plum blossom who doesn't hesitate to kill Humans and Monsters. Ironically, it has been pointed out by fans that plum blossoms don't grow on the ground. He holds the motto:" Kill or be killed" and are seeking for Human Souls to become strong enough to kill all the Humans. He has killed six Humans to get pieces of Human Soul. Chara Chara is a Zhendan (正旦, a young or middle-aged female character type in Chinese operas). Chara is a smart but mischievious 14-year-old girl who climbed up Mt. Ebott because she had argued with her family tutor and hoped the Monsters would eat her so that she won't have to interact with annoying Humans anymore. She was brought home by Asriel and became a part of the Dreemur family. Later, she started getting homesick. She convinced Asriel to go to her original village with her and persuade them to make peace with the monsters. Of course, Asriel was attacked by the villagers. Seeing as Asriel was wounded, Chara tried to get them both back to Mt.Ebbot, but was fatally wounded along the way. The two sang their favourite opera together before they died. As a ghost, hate was the only thing keeping her in this world. Because of her hate, she wants to kill everyone and everything in her way. In PE, you will see a red figure under a tree fade away along with Asriel's soul butterfly under the same tree they died together. Frisk Frisk is also a Zhendan. She is just a shy 14-year-old girl. Or is she? No one knows what she is thinking about. Frisk climbed up Mt. Ebott because she felt upset after she got a sore throat and wanted to take a walk and get some fresh air. She can act like she don't know what to do, but when she really sets her heart out to do something, she will be determined to do the task. She is brave, responsible, and very curious. Sans Sans is a Xiaoshen (小生, the young man in Chinese operas). He is a hard-workking and bad-tempered (but secretly kind) skeleton and elder brother of Papyrus. He is not on good terms with Papyrus mostly because he strictly force Papyrus learning tricks of Chinese operas and battle skills, but he still cares about his brother. He likes drinking very bitter tea because he is bad at drinking wine. He has a Deer Head Blaster (鹿头炮). Papyrus Papyrus is a Wushen (武生, an actor playing a martial role in Chinese operas). He is the younger brother of Sans and he is not going on well with Sans. He is self-discipline and he is so energetic that he often run out of his energy and take a nap. He has a Tiger Head Blaster (虎头炮). Alphys Alphys acts as a Wen Chou (文丑, a kind of comedian in Chinese operas). She is a Chinese dragon with the power of flight. Like in Undertale, she is shy and falls in love with Undyne. Because she was hurt by Humans once upon a time, she wants to kill Frisk to ensure the Monsters' safety. Grillby Grillby is a water monster who runs a tea house and serves Chinese tea instead of fast food. Amalgamates Amalgamates is the combination of Human Souls who were trapped and died in the illusion. Gallery Beijing Opera Tale Frisk and Chara.png|Beijing Opera Tale Frisk and Chara Made by 蜻歌鲵啼 Beijing Opera Tale Sans.png|Beijing Opera Tale Sans Made by 蜻歌鲵啼 Beijing Opera Tale Papyrus.png|Beijing Opera Tale Papyrus Made by 蜻歌鲵啼 Links * Official Music Soundtrack (China) Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Outside the Underground